<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contrast by Includeficinthesequel, itwasthemomentiknew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273847">Contrast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel'>Includeficinthesequel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasthemomentiknew/pseuds/itwasthemomentiknew'>itwasthemomentiknew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grace and Frankie (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasthemomentiknew/pseuds/itwasthemomentiknew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of her can’t believe she’s doing this, but then again, she can absolutely believe it because she would do anything and everything for Frankie—including giving her a night full of fantasies. It had started out as a soft whispered wish one night when Frankie had her head tucked into Grace’s neck and was pressing sleepy kisses to Grace’s skin. Frankie never expected her imagination to become a reality but Grace made sure it would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contrast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Part of her can’t believe she’s doing this, but then again, she can absolutely believe it because she would do anything and everything for Frankie—including giving her a night full of fantasies. It had started out as a soft whispered wish one night when Frankie had her head tucked into Grace’s neck and was pressing sleepy kisses to Grace’s skin. Frankie never expected her imagination to become a reality but Grace made sure it would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, here she is. Grace stands in front of her full length mirror adjusting her outfit. She leans forward and pulls at the cups of her black bustier. She loves the way the black lace looks against her skin. Edgy yet elegant. Classy and bold. All adjectives that describe Grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie had talked about how beautiful women looked in suits. She’d specifically mentioned how beautiful Grace looked in them to which Grace had smiled because her suits always made her feel empowered and sexy. She was glad to know that reflected outwardly. Frankie talked about how much she loved seeing lingerie. She’d been known to admire Grace in lingerie. She liked finding the waistband of her thong and snapping it against her hip, or tracing the lace that decorated her skin and telling her how sexy it was in the process. Frankie then went on to describe the combination of women wearing lingerie under their suits as part of the outfit and not just as underthings. Grace was taken aback at first but upon some research she had to agree with how hot it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why she’s standing in front of the mirror wearing a slim black pantsuit with a black bustier teddy underneath and nothing else. The button comes to rest just under her bust, exposing her breasts in a subtle yet sexy way. It’ll be just enough to keep Frankie’s eyes glued to her for the rest of the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives herself a once over and smiles into the mirror. She straightens her blazer one last time and moves over to her vanity. A dainty necklace is draped across her neck and the small jeweled charm rests right at her clavicle. It’s the letter “F” because tonight and every night she belongs to Frankie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She adds another light coating of lipstick to her lips and puckers them in the mirror. The pinkish mauve color on her lips makes them look fuller, more kissable, and history has shown that Frankie pays more attention to her lips when she wears this shade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heels click as she descends the stairs. Dinner is already on the table. She had cooked before getting dressed to ensure it would all go seamlessly. She can’t have Frankie just happening upon her dressed like this. It needs to be strategic. She wants to see her reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crosses over into the kitchen. “Frankie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. She should be coming in any minute for dinner. She passes the time waiting by pouring two glasses of wine. When they were early in their friendship—way before their relationship—she learned that Frankie actually liked wine. She wasn’t much of a drinker, but she enjoyed the more exquisite tastes despite how bourgeois it was. It was like an exception when compared to the rest of her life. An exception not unlike the way Grace was a part of her life. Who says hippies can’t be bougie? Grace had asked that once and been met with a full length lesson on why hippies were the exact opposite and why Frankie took offense to it. Just when she was about to apologize Frankie told her that it was okay. She knew she was a high maintenance hippie, but she liked it that way. A huge part of it had to do with being your true self and accepting that truth and this was her truth. Grace had learned a lot about her that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her. Frankie. Her Frankie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie finally enters through the back door. She looks beautiful as ever, and Grace sighs as her eyes track her as she crosses the room. She’s wearing an all white patchwork jumpsuit made of various patterns cut into canvas. Her jewelry is understated compared to what she usually wears. Her dark, greying curls fall to her shoulders and rest on the white cardigan wrapped around her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle breeze from the beach enters the house along with Frankie and saunters over to her in tune with her partner’s steps. The sight of her and the air both send a shiver through her body. Her nipples tighten against the fabric of her lingerie and it isn’t because of the cold. She’s been turned on since she looked in the mirror upstairs. Grace meets her halfway and places the glasses on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie presses a soft kiss to her lips to greet her, smiling at how entranced Grace is with her. It’s at that moment that she realizes the contrast between their outfits, Grace in all black and Frankie in all white. What a beautiful pair they make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie takes a step back to drink in the view of the woman before her and almost has the air knocked from her lungs when she realizes that the only thing between Grace’s blazer and her skin is black lingerie that beautifully compliments her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This blazer new?” She asks. Her hands start out at the base of her spine with her fingertips tapping against smooth black fabric. They then come around to toy with the button on Grace’s front. She doesn’t quite unbutton it but it’s enough to make Grace’s chest heave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shaky breath she shakes her head. “No.” She can hear her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears. “But the bustier is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie licks her lips and gives her a nod. “You look sexy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace exhales again. She has no response this time. She’s too busy worrying about how she’s going to make it through an entire meal without pouncing on Frankie and begging her for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie can tell by the delicate furrow of Grace’s brow and the glimmer in those beautiful pupils of hers that Grace isn’t going to last through this dinner. She likes how easy it is to turn her on. Frankie herself is already getting turned on by Grace’s clothes. She’s not sure whether she wants to keep them on and admire them or rip them off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brings her index finger up to Grace’s neck. She draws it along the chain of her necklace. She is envious of the way her finger just brushes along her skin. She wishes she was kissing her there, tasting her, and smelling her perfume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty. I like it when you wear that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I wear your initial?” She tilts her head to the side. She thinks about pulling her bottom lip between her teeth but remembers how much Frankie hates that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie nods and pulls the little charm between her fingers. It twinkles up at her and she smiles charmingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means you’re all mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace smiles at that. Damn right she’s all Frankie’s. And she’s gotta change the subject if she has any hope of lasting through this meal. “Ready for dinner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace’s mouth twitches a little before she answers. She steps closer to Frankie, invading her personal space and instantly regretting it as it sends shock waves down her spine. “Baby, I’m dessert.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie’s knees start to buckle so she hastily sits down at the dinner table, more out of necessity than anything else. The two pick up their forks and start to eat in silence, each focusing on her breathing and trying not to come undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace stands up halfway and reaches across the table for the salt, bending over so far that her breasts nearly spill out of their lace cups as she does so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie’s eyes are glued to Grace’s chest as she moves. The combination of the pattern of the lace and the shadow of the blazer might be deceiving her, but she swears Grace’s nipples are already hard beneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Grace settles back down into her chair, Frankie lets her hand dart out to cup Grace’s breast before she can say no. She flicks her thumb over a nipple that is, indeed, hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Thought so. You sure you want to finish this meal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace squirms in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, sitting there all pretty, acting like you don’t want me to take you right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace takes a healthy sip of wine. She’s struggling to keep her hands and other body parts inside the vehicle but Frankie is taking her body on a wild ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie notices this and smiles to herself. She’s satisfied with the rise she’s getting out of Grace but it’s not enough. She wants to take her to the edge of her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that one piece or two?” She reaches her hand out again and draws her finger across the edge of one cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie hums and gives her a look that Grace can only describe as seductive. “I would love to have you up against the wall with my hand in your slacks and my fingers pushing the lace to the side, entering you and making you scream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace lets out a whimper. She immediately pictures it. Her body remembers the feeling of Frankie filling her up. She can almost feel the way Frankie’s fingers stretch her, the way her thumb feels rubbing into her clit. It makes her even wetter. At this rate she’ll be soaked through her pants before dinner is finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankie!” She wants to scold her but it sounds more like a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a thought.” Frankie lifts her fork up to her in acknowledgment and continues to eat. She wishes she were eating Grace instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love that outfit on you. It’s so gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait til you see what’s underneath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace’s mouth goes dry for a split second but she recovers to form a response. “I know what’s underneath. I’ve tasted you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you taste me right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing but a whimper from Grace, who crosses her legs and squeezes her eyes shut. Finally, she clears her throat. “More wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace slides her chair back and places her hands on the arms, about to push herself up out of it to head for the kitchen, to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before Grace pulls herself up to stand Frankie beats her to it and straddles her lap. She traps Grace beneath her and places her hands on her shoulders. Her thumbs press lightly into her neck tracing along her necklace again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine, Hanson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in Grace’s eyes says that yeah, she’s Frankie’s. She’ll be Frankie’s right at the dinner table before the sun even goes down if that’s what she wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what Frankie wants, alright. She plants her hand in Grace’s hair and pulls, exposing her neck. Then, slowly, she lowers her mouth, making contact with her jawline just below her ear and drawing a low moan out of Grace. She lets her tongue dart out to taste her skin before moving down the length of her neck with sloppy kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With immense willpower, Grace puts her hands on Frankie’s shoulders and pushes her away. “Tonight,” she starts, still trying to slow her breathing, “is about you.” She presses the length of her body against Frankie until she’s got no choice but to scramble up onto the table. Grace pulls her placemat away just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Frankie is the one who can’t control her breathing, arousal lapping at her as Grace looks her up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talked about me sitting pretty. But I’m more interested in you, and how gorgeous you look up there waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace stands up fully from the chair and puts her hands on Frankie’s knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love this jumpsuit on you, I do…” Grace starts again, tracing a pattern on Frankie’s upper thigh. “But I’d like it a lot better on the floor. One zip and I’d have you bare for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie quivers under Grace’s touch, under her gaze. She can’t speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wore this lipstick for you, you know. I know how much you like it. So I’m gonna make sure you’re wearing it too. All over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Grace plants her lips first on Frankie’s cheek, branding her as her own. She then allows her lips to attack Frankie’s neck and exposed chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peppers kisses along her jawline, stopping to suck at the sensitive skin under her ear. Frankie lets out a gasp that leaves Grace smiling against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie reaches out and pulls Grace’s lips onto her own. Grace’s lips are barely covered in lipstick anymore. She’s tempted to apply more just to leave lip prints all over her. She leans in to press another kiss to the corner of her mouth, adjacent to a faint print on the edge of Frankie’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives into the temptation if not just to tease Frankie. She pulls a tube of lipstick out of the pocket of her slacks along with a compact mirror. She sits on the edge of her chair with her legs crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie cannot believe Grace stopped just for this. “Are you insane?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Grace laughs as she applies the color to her lips. She gives herself a pucker in the mirror and snaps the compact closed, putting on a performance. She looks over to see Frankie burning holes into her with her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, where were we?” Grace says as she pulls herself up to stand over Frankie. She places her fingers on the zipper of her jumpsuit and plays with it for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you haven’t been teasing me all night? Give me a break.” She tugs Frankie’s zipper down enough to expose her chest but not nearly enough to see her breasts. She presses a kiss to her sternum and then another longer one to hear Frankie hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, this color looks pretty on you too. I’m beginning to see why you like it so much.” She can feel the anticipation just radiating around Frankie. She tugs the zipper down a little further so she can pull back the collar of the jumpsuit and kiss her collarbones. She takes her time with each side. She presses exactly four kisses to each one, making the last ones open mouthed so she can mark her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grace.” She whimpers. “Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up to see a pout forming on Frankie’s lips. She quickly kisses it away. “I’ll give you what you need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace tugs the rest of the zipper down and pulls the cardigan down Frankie’s arms along with the jumpsuit. She quickly kisses each of her biceps because she’s always adored her beautiful arms. When she pulls back she notices the delicate white bra Frankie has on. It’s not often that Frankie puts in as much effort into her underthings as Grace does, so it’s always a welcome surprise when she does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jumpsuit is bunched around her hips and Grace taps the sides of her thighs so Frankie will raise up enough for Grace to pull them down and off. The fabric is now caught around her ankles. Frankie kicks, sending the garment skidding across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matching panties, too?” She runs her hands along Frankie’s hipbones as she looks a little closer. “Wait... Frankie, are these mine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” She teases and her grin alone gives Grace all the information she needs. “They might be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where, pray tell, did you get them?” Grace jokes, not really caring but intrigued by the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left them in my studio.” Oh. A throb goes straight to Grace’s center remembering how that had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace presses a kiss between her breasts and pulls her head up to meet Frankie’s eyes. She dances her finger along a white bra strap. “Steal this from one of your other girlfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s from Macy’s and no I didn’t steal it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it.” She snaps the bra strap against Frankie’s skin. “Thank Macy for me.” She winks and rakes her eyes over Frankie’s body. Her breasts are supported by white lace cups that don’t leave much to the imagination. The color of her bra is yet another contrast, or rather compliment to her own black lingerie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace starts kissing her ribs. This is the beginning of a trail that goes to her abdomen, stops for a brief second around her belly button and ultimately leads to the sexiest white lace that could ever decorate Frankie’s beautiful hips. She kisses along the waistband and leaves fading lip prints along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brings her mouth to the expanse of already-damp fabric covering Frankie’s core and licks hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Grace, that feels good,” Frankie pants from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace lifts her head. “The benefits of wearing lace are manifold,” she says as she digs her fingers into Frankie’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie’s thighs close for a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No baby.” Grace gently pushes her legs back open and settles between them again. She presses fluttering kisses to her thighs. “Can I see you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie nods and uses her elbows to support her on the table as she leans back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace grabs the waistband of the panties with her teeth and starts to slide them off. She makes eye contact with Frankie until Frankie is too turned on to even look anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it when you do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she says once she gets them to Frankie’s knees. She kisses each knee and pulls the panties the rest of the way off with her hands. She gets them off just in time for Frankie to look down at her again. She slingshots the lacy fabric up towards Frankie but it goes above them and the panties land across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie laughs and as she ascends into giggles Grace cuts her off by giving her one slow lick through her center. Her tongue slides through her lips towards the end of Frankie’s laugh which morphs it into more of a pleasured scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Grace!” She says as she puts her hand into perfectly coiffed blonde hair. She must’ve spent forever styling it to perfection just to be ruined by Frankie’s fingers pulling it near the roots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace moans from the feeling of having her hair pulled. Frankie does it again but stops when Grace teases her slit with the tip of her tongue. Grace buries her face in her further and pushes her tongue into her. Frankie’s hips roll ever so slightly. She tilts her head back as her eyes slip shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace pulls back with Frankie’s cum smeared around her mouth. She licks her lips and decides to go back for more. She licks swollen, plump lips again and finally she sucks her clit into her mouth. Frankie cries out above her and Grace knows she’s made the right move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie’s hand is pressing into the back of her head and she’s trying so hard not to grind into Grace’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace abandons her clit just to push her tongue into her again this time as far as she can go. Frankie’s thighs close in around her head and it makes Grace clench her own thighs together. She looks up at her and they lock eyes, blue on blue as Grace covers her clit with her mouth. She sucks until Frankie is shuddering and falling apart above her. Sweet sounds fill her ears and towards the end of Frankie’s orgasm she slips her tongue into her slit to feel her pulse around it. Grace’s eyes roll from the sensation and she keeps sucking and licking at her until Frankie tells her to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls away and licks her lips at the sight of Frankie just open for her, pink and dripping. She presses a tender kiss to her core which makes Frankie gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Grace pulls away, she looks at Frankie adoringly as she runs her hands along the length of her thighs. Frankie uses the slight weight of Grace’s hands on her legs to pull herself up to a seated position and weaves her hands back into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes forward to get enough momentum to slide all the way off the table and put her feet back down on the ground. She takes Grace’s whole face in her hands as she brings their searing lips together frantically. She moans at the taste of herself on Grace’s lips and pushes into her hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace stumbles back, her knees already having gone weak at the sight of Frankie splayed out in front of her. Frankie catches her with a hand at the small of her back and starts to lead her up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace can barely walk. She’s not entirely confident she’ll be able to make it up the stairs. As Frankie puts her foot on the bottom stair, she gestures to the wall next to them. “Is this the wall you wanted to fuck me against?” she gets out in as loud of a voice as she can muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still want to?” she pants desperately, already scrambling to pull Frankie on top of her against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie resists. “I don’t know, maybe I want you to fuck me again instead,” she teases, knowing exactly what she’s doing to Grace. She toys with that button on the blazer again and pops it open to reveal the lingerie hidden underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace’s nipples are so tight they ache and she considers bringing her own hand to squeeze herself to get a little relief but knows it will be so much better if Frankie does it. Every part of her throbs and her core is begging to be filled, reminding her with every pulse that it’s Frankie’s fingers she wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankie,” she whines as she lets her body fall backwards to the wall, unable to hold herself up anymore. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t whine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace softens as much as she can and tries again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie sees Grace’s knees shaking and gives in. She moves forward slowly. As soon as her body is close enough, Grace frantically rolls her hips into her. She hooks her leg around her hips and pulls her closer, trying to position Frankie’s body as close to the place she needs it as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Frankie’s naked form hot against her lingerie-covered body makes Grace moan loudly. Frankie brings her knee to rest in between her legs. “Grind down, baby. It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace doesn’t need to be told twice. She uses all her strength to push herself down into Frankie, letting out a sob of relief at finally being touched. It’s so good, but it’s not enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie’s knee is gone again in the blink of an eye. She leaves Grace shaking for more and instead brings her head to her chest, her tongue flicking out to lick her nipples through the lace that still holds them. Grace’s head smacks back against the wall. She’s too overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankie, my God…” She tries to grab Frankie’s wrist and drag it down between her legs, but Frankie won’t budge, not yet. She’s teasing her. Payback for earlier. Grace whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie continues to let her mouth work over Grace’s nipples, alternating between them and skating her teeth over the raw buds. The lace of the bustier is still in place, and its texture rough against Grace’s skin makes her moan again. By now her words are completely incomprehensible and all that’s coming out of her mouth are frantic fragments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie unbuttons her pants and pushes them down her legs. For a brief moment she cups Grace’s aching center. Without warning she shoves the soaked lace of the teddy aside and plunges two fingers into Grace, deciding she may as well give her what she wants. They move like butter and Frankie’s own knees buckle at how smooth and wet and ready Grace is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers move loudly in and out, every movement squishing audibly. Grace uses her remaining strength to move up and down, riding Frankie’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between moans, she pants a shallow “fuck me,” occasionally adding Frankie’s name to her cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts to bring her own hand to her clit but Frankie slaps it away. After a moment of torture she puts her hand where Grace was about to put hers and starts to rub in fast circles, a little off rhythm with her thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s almost enough to propel Grace over the edge as it is, but then Frankie, both hands occupied, uses her teeth to pull down the lace of her right bra cup and she’s biting her nipple slowly, twisting a little with her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back arches beautifully as Frankie watches, and her walls start contracting frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me—harder! Frankie! Harder! Fuck me please. Fuck me fuck me fuck me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace’s cries get more profane as she reaches her climax, and when Frankie finally pulls her hand out of Grace’s depths, it’s dripping. Grace just came harder than Frankie’s ever seen, and the cum coating Frankie’s hand, Grace’s thighs, and even the pants pooled at her ankles is proof of that. It’s sticky and white and delicious. Frankie’s sure it’s delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deliriously, Grace wraps her fingers around Frankie’s sticky wrist and starts to bring it to her face, mouth open and ready to lap up her own juices. But Frankie can’t let her have it all, so she uses her other hand to pull two fingers away and sticks them in her mouth at the same time as Grace sucks on the other two. They’re nose to nose as they simultaneously suck on Frankie’s hand, tongues twirling and eyes fluttering closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their moans are caught by Frankie’s hand and the twin reverberations make both of them snap their eyes open. Slowly Frankie drops her hand and grabs Grace’s face instead, pulling her in close for a long, slow, hungry kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combined taste of them settles in their mouths and makes their taste buds spark to life. They can’t get enough of each other as their tongues move together during their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace moans and rests against the wall. She would love to go again but her knees will yell at her if they stand for any longer. “Bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie nods. She’s panting as much as Grace is. They walk up the stairs hand in hand and collapse onto the comforter with tired grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I make your dreams come true baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grace, you always do.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>